leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Olivine City
Olivine City (Japanese: Asagi City) is located on the Johto coast, near Ecruteak City and Cianwood City. Olivine is a major port city and is the home of the Glitter Lighthouse. The Glitter Lighthouse guides ships to the harbor as well as the S.S. Aqua connecting it to the port city in its sister region, Vermilion City in Kanto. Pokémon Trainers often come to Olivine City in order to win the from Jasmine, the Olivine Gym Leader who specializes in . Slogan Generation II The Port Closest to Foreign Lands (Japanese: The port town closest to distant foreign lands.) Generation IV The Port with Sea Breezes (Japanese: The port town with the scent of sea breezes.) Places of interest Glitter Lighthouse Olivine is home to the Glitter Lighthouse, illuminated by an , aptly named Amphy. It is here that Jasmine, the Olivine Gym Leader, is first encountered. Amphy is an who serves as a beacon for the lighthouse. Recently, Amphy has become ill, and Jasmine, nurturing Amphy to health, will not leave for any reason. She asks the player to to Cianwood City to get a special medicine, then bring it back to her. In Generation II, while there are no s other than Jasmine in Olivine Gym, the lighthouse poses a challenge which provides more than enough of a counterbalance to it, as there are many Trainers on each of its floors. In , Preston and Connie are actually Trainers from the Gym, and will return there once Amphy has been cured. Also in Generation IV, once the player has spoken to her, Jasmine opens a door leading to an elevator that goes from the top floor directly back to the bottom. Due to the addition of an elevator, the Lighthouse was redesigned so that the ground floor was a tourist deck, and no Trainer can be found training until the upper floors are reached. Olivine Gym The Olivine Gym is the city's official Gym. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Jasmine. s who defeat her receive the and . When the player first reaches the city and approaches the Gym, the rival is seen exiting the Gym. He informs the player that Jasmine is not in the Gym and is instead tending to a sick Pokémon in Glitter Lighthouse. Jasmine will not return until the Pokémon is well again, requiring the player to bring her a SecretPotion to heal the sick Pokémon. Unlike other Gyms, there are no Trainer battles before the Leader in this Gym. In , two Trainers, Preston and Connie, are in the Gym, but they defer to battle, as they have already faced the player in the Lighthouse. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Jasmine will offer to trade the player a after they've earned all 16 Badges. Olivine Port pulling out of Olivine Port]] Olivine City has been famed for its water travel, thus a port was built to satisfy Olivine's connection with the sea. Olivine Port (Japanese: Asagi Port) has a ferry to Vermilion City, the S.S. Aqua, only accessible after entering the Hall of Fame and getting the S.S. Ticket from Professor Elm. The player can only ride it from Olivine City to Vermilion City on Mondays and Fridays due to the staff resting up. After the initial trip to Kanto (which can happen on any day of the week), the S.S. Aqua sails from Kanto to Johto every Sunday and Wednesday, and sails from Johto to Kanto each Monday and Friday. s can be encountered on the ship each voyage, and may be battled, but only once. In , the captain of the ship implies that the S.S. Aqua travels to Sinnoh, as he mentions finding plates there. However, the ship does not appear in any of the games that take place in Sinnoh. Olivine Café Olivine Café (Japanese: Asagi Café), spelled Olivine Cafe in Generation II, is a restaurant west of the Pokémon Center. It is known to be a place for s to stop after a long trip on the sea to rest and eat. Olivine Café prides itself on its generous-sized menu that is "chock-full of hearty fare for beefy Sailors". The Café consists of a bar with many stools around it and a square table surrounded by seats. Many people there are happily eating their food; one nearly chokes because he hadn't chewed before he swallowed. A sailor who eats there gives away in Generation II; however, in , the sailor at the bar will suggest going to Mt. Mortar to find s with an extra HM04 instead, saying "Have you ever noticed that in the mountains, sometimes there are round boulders right in your way...? You can move them with the hidden move Strength! Hikers at Mt. Mortar sometimes have extra, or so I've heard...". Seals Once the player has obtained the Seal Case in HeartGold and SoulSilver, a young girl in the north-easternmost house of Olivine will give the player three random Seals once per day when one talks to her. There is also a inside the Pokémon Center that shows off her Ball Capsule with Seals. In-game trade A man in house northeast of Poké Mart will trade for . Battle Tower ad In Crystal, a signpost advertises the . It reads BATTLE TOWER AHEAD Opening Now! (Japanese: ). In the Japanese version, the part is omitted before the Pokémon Mobile System GB is enabled because the Battle Tower is closed while it is disabled. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the signpost was moved next to the gate to Frontier Access on , and it now reads Ahead (Japanese: ). Demographics Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In , Olivine City's population is 27. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , Olivine City's population is 46, a large size for a port city. Since Olivine is a port city, many s and stay here or even dwell in the city. The northern district is mainly an urban area, which dwells families and other people. Meanwhile, the southern district is host to many seaside tourist attractions, like the Glitter Lighthouse and the Olivine Café. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }} }}}} | }} | }} Items in Olivine Café|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display= }} }} )|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} }} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} the player can receive in a trade|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display=PRZCureBerry}} Pokémon Generation II Harbor Generation IV Trainers Generation IV In the anime Olivine City first appeared in Fight for the Light!, where and arrived there, with Ash going straight to the Gym. was also in the city and headed to the Gym as well, but they stumbled across the . Ash battled Janina, who claimed to be Jasmine, until the real Jasmine came in and interrupted the . Jasmine was tending her sick , Sparkle, and was unwilling to accept Ash's challenge until it was cured. As such, Ash and his friends departed to Cianwood City with Janina to get medicine for it. In Throwing in the Noctowl, Ash and his friends returned to Olivine City via airplane after missing the ferry from Transit Town. In Nerves of Steelix!, Ash had his Gym battle with Jasmine and emerged victorious. He and his friends then decided to head to Mahogany Town for his next Gym battle. Olivine City made a brief appearance in An Egg Scramble! in 's presentation of the Johto region. Gallery In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga Olivine City appeared in PW02. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the of Pokémon Adventures, was the first main character to visit Olivine, after alighting the S.S. Aqua sailing from Azalea. On her first visit, she saw miraculously recover a baby dying from pollution, as well as clean up the sea polluted by the burst sewage tank near the construction site. She would visit Olivine City again, as told her to meet there. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Olivine City first appeared in A Spectacular Battle To Save Ampharos!!. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Olivine City appeared in Light Up the Lighthouse!!. Trivia *''Sevii Islands: Six & Seven Islands'' is a remix of Violet City from , shared with Olivine City, and can be heard on Six and s in . * The layout of the city is very similar to Sunyshore City with exits to the north and west of the city, two houses in the northeastern corner, a Gym in the northwestern corner, and a lighthouse in the southeastern corner where the city's Gym Leader can first be found. Both cities are located on the shore's edge. is also available in both. This might also explain why Jasmine is found visiting Sunyshore City. * There are unused maps in the Generation II games for a house in Olivine City that was not used in the final game. Inside, a woman mentions a pharmacy in Ecruteak City, not Cianwood City. This suggests that either the pharmacy could have been originally planned for Ecruteak City, or that Cianwood City may have been added to the game at the last minute. * Olivine City is the original hometown of / and their father Norman. Name origin Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Cities de:Oliviana City es:Ciudad Olivo fr:Oliville it:Olivinopoli ja:アサギシティ zh:浅黄市